GET ME OUT OF HERE!
by DarkVioletFire
Summary: Tori and Jade were walking home on a rainy Friday and then something terrible happened.
1. Chapter 1

_Jade's POV_

_Today Tori and i have to work on this stupid project. Well, Tori is doing all the work im just gonna do nothing. well the bell is gonna ring any minute and i have to walk home with Tori. Im staying there for the weekend. Damn, its raining outside and I dont have an umbrella._

_(the bell rings)_

_Tori: Jade come one its raining!_

_Jade: coming!_

_(they walk outside)_

_Jade: so about that project..._

_Tori: Jade i aint doing it on my own you have to help me with it_

_Jade: FINE!_

_Tori: whatever_

_(two guys come out a van and covers Tori's and Jade's mouth)_

_Jade POV_

_SHIT! IM TIED WITH A ROPE IN A FREAKIN' VAN! HELPP! NO ONE WILL HEAR ME ANYWAYS!_

_Tori's POV_

_Oh no! We're kidnapped! What do I do?_

_?: hello girls im Michael._

_?: and im Nick_

_Michael: and we will have some fun_

_Nick: ya so enjoy it_

_(Nick breaks Tori's shirt and takes off her bra)_

_(Michael takes off Tori's pants and underwear)_

_(Nick takes off Jade's clothes off)_

_Jade's POV_

_OH DONT YOU DARE TO TOUCH ME BITCH! CUZ IF YOU DO IMMA CUT YOUR HAND OFF!_

_**YA SORRY ABOUT THAT I DIDNT WANT TO SOUND TOO NASTY UGH!**_


	2. The Torture Begins

A/N** hey guys i know i havent updated in a long time but i will in the weekends (curse you school!) so stay tuned and please review and favorite becuase each of your reviews will help me** inprove!

_Jade's POV_

_Okay so we just got dropped off in the damn old creepy warehouse. _

_Michael: so girls are you having fun?_

_Jade: YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU JUST RAPED US! AND ALL I WANT TO DO IS TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!_

_(Michael growls and slaps Jade)_

_Michael: shut up bitch. dont you USEA that tone with me if you want to live._

_(Tori starts crying)_

_(Michael slaps Tori)_

_Michael: shut up! crying makes you weak! Nick, put Tori in our special room for guests._

**A/N hey guys sorry i didnt go on put chapter 3... its going to be more interesting... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAH!**


	3. Author's AN

**A/N so i know everyone thinks im suckish but i just i want more than like what 3 followers? I JUST NEED MORE FOLLOWERS! AND VIEWS! IM NOT TRYING TO BE GREEDY IM JUST DESPERATE! **


	4. The First Try

**Jade's POV**

**HECK NO! TORI JUST TOLD ME A PLAN THAT IS INSANE! WELL WE HAVE TO TRY**

**Tori: so did you get the hammer?**

**Jade:hammer? ohh i thought you said to do the hammer dance**

**Tori:NO YOU IDIOT! I SAID HAMMER! NOT HAMMER DANCE!**

**Jade: well i wasted my time doing a freakin dance**

**Tori:WHATEVER...I HEAR FOOTSTEPS...ITS TIME!**

**Jade: HIDE!**

**(Nick goes down the stairs)**

**Nick:girlllsss...where are you?**

**Tori: BEHIND YOU! (Hits him on the head with hammer)**

**Michael: Nick? (goes down the stairs)**

**Jade:Tori run! i got him**

**( Jade hits Michael on the head with hammer)**

**Jade: COME ON LETS GO!**

**Tori: COMING!**

**(they run to the exit door)**

**Jade: finally...we are gonna be free**

**Tori: I HEAR SOMEONE...OH NO NICK IS COMNG AFTER US!**

**Jade:RUN!**

**Nick: you guys cant run forever!**

**(Nick runs after Tori and Jade)**

**Jade: COME ON TORI WE'RE ALMOST AT THE END OF THE FOREST!**

**Tori: JADE! HELPP!**

**(Jade turns around)**

**Jade's POV**

**i see Tori screaming for help and that Nick guy is grabbing her leg and wont let go**

**Tori: JADE JUST RUN!**

**Jade: ARE YOU SURE?**

**Tori: YESS! RUUUNNNN!**

**Nick:oh no you dont (throws a knife at Jade leg)**

**Tori:JADE!**

**(Nick throws another knife at Jade's other leg)**

**Tori:JAAAAADDDDDDDEEEEEE!**

**A/N WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO JADE? WELL YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO FIND OUT!**


	5. Is This it?

**A/N Sorry I didn't upload like in a loooooooooooooooong time. Hate me if you wan't to but i'm gonna continue everyday 2 days ;) So, still SORRY D:**

**Previously: (Nick throws another knife at jade) **

**Tori:JAAADEEE!**

**And now:**

**As Jade looks down at the knife she pulls it out and screams in pain. **

**Jade: Ugh this is more painful then I thought! (She throws the knife at Nick's arm as he tries to grab Tori)**

**Nick: OW! Why you little...**

**(Michael runs out and hits Jade's head with a stick)**

**Nick: Nicely done Mike, NOW GET THE STUPID TORI!**

**(Michael hits Tori with a stick)**

**At The Dungeon...**

**As Jade wakes up she notices tori lying next to her with a bloody head. Jades tries standing up and feels pain on her leg. **

**Jade: Tori? Tori!? TORI!? (shakes tori)**

**(Nick Walks in)**

**Nick: How are you doin' sweety?**

**Jade: Let go of me you murderer! You killed Tori!**

**Nick: nah, she's fine I checked and she's alive.**

**(Jade looks at Nick's hand and sees a long chain with a collar at the end)**

**Nick: oh this? It's a chain collar for you my sweets. (Lifts Jade's chin up and kisses her)**

**(Jade pulls away and slaps him)**

**Jade: What the hell is wrong with you!?**

**(Nick slaps Jade)**

**Nick: If you want to live you must obey me and do whatever I want you to do!**

**Jade: Well fuck that! Just kill me already!**

**(Nick garbs Jade's neck and squeezes it)**

**Nick: Are you sure about that?**

**(Jade struggles to breath, then Nick lets go)**

**(Jade coughs)**

**Jade: Why...did you...do...that?**

**Nick: You said to me to kill you already**

**Jade: Not literally you douchebag!**

**As Jade yells at Nick Tori starts waking up**

**Jade: Tori! Are you ok?**

**Tori: I'm fine...what...what happened?**

**Jade: The stupid Michael made you pass out with a stick!**

**Tori: I wish to get out of **

**(Nick lifts Tori's chin up and kisses her lips slowly)**

**Nick: What a nice kisser, You're better than Jade.**

**Tori: Never kiss me again!**

**(Nick kisses Tori forcing her to kiss him back)**

**(Jade grabs a metal bar and hits Nick's head)**

**Jade: come on (she says as she limps)**

**Tori: ok (grabs Jade's hand and runs with her)**

**As the two girls run upstairs they see Michael lying on the couch sleeping. The two girls slowly crouch and walk slowly to the exit. Then Tori opens the door and grabs Jade to run out.**

**After 30 minutes of walking Tori smiles**

**Tori: We're free? We're free!**

**Jade: FINALLY!**

**A/N ARE TORI AND JADE FINALLY FREE? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF GET ME OUT OF HERE! :DDDDDDDDDD**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Now i see i got some negative reviews on the last chapter but,...ya. But i don't care what you people say, I am continuing this story and no one is going to stop me. So all negative reviews, you should just stay quiet and if you don't like my story,why you reading it? So shut up. -.-**

**After a while, Jade and Tori found a little cabin with no inside. They knock on the door and the wood door falls down.**

**Jade POV**

**Well, I see this is an old cabin. Smells like horse shit in here but, it's better than that stupid dungeon we were in before. **

**Tori: Jade? **

**Jade: WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAT Tori? -.-**

**Tori: Don't you think that we should sleep here because I'm tired...**

**Jade: Bullshit! I ain't sleeping in here!**

**Tori: Why not? -.-**

**Jade: You know what? Whatever let's just sleep here but you sleep on the floor.**

**Tori: Why me?**

**Jade: Because I'm the one hurt here.**

**Tori: Fair point.**

**(At The dungeon)**

**Nick wakes up and sees the girls weren't there. Nick goes upstairs to wake up Michael.**

**Nick:Yo, Michael!**

***Michael yawns***

**Michael: What man?**

**Nick: Tori and Jade**

**Michael: What about them?**

**Nick: They escaped you idiot!**

**Michael: Dammit!**

**Nick: Come on lets find them!**

***Nick and Michael run out***

**The Next Day...**

**Tori was sitting outside and heard a noise behind the trees and looked slowly behind the trees. As she looked she got pulled and her mouth got taped. As Tori tried to escape, she looked at the person who taped her mouth and holded her. It was Michael. He was smiling at her evil like. Nick walked in the cabin slowly and saw Jade standing there with her back to him. Once she knew it, a napkin was on her nose and she passed out.**

**Later that day...**

**Tori was chained to a bed and she was kneeling and she was curious about what was going to happen that day. Then Nick comes in with a towel in his hands. Then he grabbed a knife and started cutting Tori's legs. As she screamed in pain, Jade wakes up and hears her screaming from the other room. Jade was chained on the neck with a metal collar and it was chained on the wall. If she tried pulling, the collar would pull her and she didn't wan't to die.**

**2 Hours Later...**

**Jade hears a noise from the next room and Nick walks in with Tori next to him with a lot of cuts on her arms and legs. Jade was surprised, Was he going to do the same with Jade? She hoped not. But instead it was worse. He grabbed Jade and was harassing her at first and then he raped her. At the end he was cutting her legs and arms also. Once, he finished she felt like crap at the end. She didn't get why he didn't rape Tori and only her. Was it because she was tougher and Tori was weaker? She wasn't quite sure.**

**What will happen to Tori and Jade in the next chapter? Well, who knows you have to jst wait and see (actually read xD)**


End file.
